


Beat Around the Bush

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: "You think I'm teasing you?" she asked softly.





	

"You understand," he stated slowly, his eyes narrowed on the brunette woman who stood before him, "you've sold your soul to the devil."

Emily's jaw had never dropped to the floor quicker than it did at those words. "Excuse me?" she almost scoffed, laughing at the look in her husband's eyes as she unwrapped another piece of candy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He watched as, instead of taking a bite of the chocolate bar in her hand, she instead sucked gently on the tip. "You're joking, right?"

Every Halloween was the same. They would finally come home with the kids, steal a candy or two from their bags and eat them quickly in the kitchen before the children would come running in and asking to turn on their favorite Halloween movies.

"How exactly am I worshipping Satan?" Emily asked in a chuckle, nibbling the tip off of the candy bar.

"You don't see yourself right now?"

The brunette woman was quick to shake her head. "Without a mirror, it's pretty much impossible."

Rolling his eyes, Hotch stole his own piece of candy from the open bag in front of them and unwrapped it. "I know you do these kinds of things to toy with me," he said shortly, shaking his head. "The way you walk back into the bedroom to apply your lotion to your body instead of in the bathroom? How you ask me which bra you should wear for the day, while wearing none by the way, and then you walk out before I get to touch you?" He stepped closer to her, noticing the little smirk on her face.

Emily looked away from the countertop where she had been fiddling her fingers on and looked up to her husband with a smile. "You think I'm teasing you?" she asked softly.

"The way you lick the ice cream off your spoon?" he asked, finally letting himself match his wife's grin as he continued. "How you brush your nails over the back of my neck before leaving the couch? How you suck on your candy with your eyes on me before eating it?" he almost laughed. "You know you're teasing me."

Picking her chocolate treat back up from its wrapper, she fully turned to face her husband. "You sound a little irritated."

Hotch's hand clenched on the edge of the countertop as the younger woman placed the piece of candy back between her lips.

She grinned at the obvious tension flooding through her husband's body. "Are you frustrated?" she asked kindly, batting her lashes at him. "Tense?"

Before he could answer, Hotch's gaze drifted down to Emily's lips as they wrapped around the chocolate she held.

The brunette swirled her tongue around the tip of the treat before pulling it out of her mouth with a wet 'pop'. Teeth running over her bottom lip, the corners of her mouth curling, she grinned. "What are you going to do about it?"

She gasped lightly as he pulled her toward him, his hands tight around her hips.

"Mommy!"

Emily could have outright laughed at the look on Hotch's face as their daughter came racing into the kitchen, and she removed herself from his hold. "Ready for the movie, baby girl?"

Avery nodded silently, taking her candy and her mother's hand in both of hers and starting back toward the living room.

"Until next time," she winked, leaving her husband alone to fix it for himself.


End file.
